


Day 349

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [349]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [349]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 349

Tomwise arrived at the Hanged Man in the early evening. Varric offered up his private room for his pre-wedding celebrations. They had planned it a few days before the actual wedding to give him time to recover before the bid day. The only condition being that the dwarf be part of the celebrations, which Tomwise was all too happy to agree to. Varric’s parties were legendary. When Tomwise arrived, there were already a few people there. Anders and Hawke were there, also Merrill and Noll, and then a few of his other loyal customers, Coterie mostly but there was at least one dwarf with Carta tattoos present. Tomwise wondered what was said about him that his best friends were all criminals and assassins.

“I had Corff slaughter a bull in honor of your impending matrimonial bliss,” Varric said. “By which I mean, steak and ribs for everyone!”

A cheer rose from the assembled guest. And Norra brought over an entire keg of ale to go with the meet as well as a bottle of abyssal peach. Varric poured a small glass for everyone assembled and then passed the bottle to Tomwise.

“To Tomwise,” Varris said, raising his glass. “The best poisoner in Kirkwall and the smoothest criminal in Darktown.” Varric downed his drink and Tomwise took a sip from the bottle.

“I never would have defeated the Qunari without your grenades,” Hawke said. “So in a way you saved Kirkwall.” Hawke downed his drink and Tomwise took another sip. If everyone had a tost this would be quite the night.

“When Feja left the Carta I thought she would be in real trouble,” said the Carta dwarf. Tomwise was having a hard time placing the man’s face. He didn’t sell much to the Carta, perhaps he was a friend of Varric’s. “Now though, it seems like she had found someone to look after her.”

The Dwarf took his shot and Tomwise matched him. After that, everything started to get a bit wobbly. There were more toasts and singing and feasting on overcooked beef.

A few events did make an impression. Anders tackled him and stole the rest of the abyssal peach. Varric tried to get him some more but all the bar had left was a wineskin. There was a stampede of nugs in the Hanged Man. Anders was still yelling something about feathers as they were tossed out into the street. Noll challenged Tomwise and some of the Coterie thugs to a climbing race on the outside of the buildings. Half of them ended up falling and Hawke and Anders had to heal them. 

The group roamed the streets of Lowtown singing songs and offering drinks to everyone they met. At one point, Tomwise ended up in an alley, separated from the others. He thought he saw the Carta dwarf.

“Where did the other’s go?” Tomwise asked. “Where’s Varric?”

The dwarf replied but his voice was low and mumbly and Tomwise couldn’t make out the words. There was a noise behind him and Tomwise turned abruptly tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. He felt an impact on his stomach and he vomited up its contents into the street. The Carta dwarf stood over him, joined by another, or maybe he was just seeing double.

“Varric?” Tomwise mumbled hopefully. But the other dwarf lifted his boot over Tomwise’s face and then everything went black.


End file.
